Deaf
by thatgirlmona
Summary: What would happen is The Lab Rats went on a mission but Chase didn't come out safe and sound. Has bullying, rape and a Deaf Chase . NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Deaf **_

_**This is my new story hope you like it, really short in the begining but will get longer**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Good morning Mr Davenport" Chase exclaimed from across the room. "Good morning Chase, could you go wake up you brother and sister, I need to talk to all of you ergently!" He replied. Chase did as he was told and went to wake them up one way or another. They eventually woke and went to talk to Mr Davenport with a worried expretion on their face.

"You wanted to talk to us Mr Davenport?" bre asked. "Yes, I have a mission for you, there is a mad scientist that is creating all sorts of invention that can damage the world as we know it!" he stopped to take a deep breath and continued, "I need you guys to infoltrate his lab and Stop him before the police get there because there's no way they can handle him alone with all that technology in the room" he finished "Okay Mr Davenport were on it!" Adam exclaimed as he went to change into his mission suit. Bree and Chase soon followed.

Mr Davenport gave them all the equipment they neededfor their mission and sent them on their way. With a worried look on his face.

**There it is hope you like it. It tookme a while to finally get it the way I like it**

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Hope you enjoy !**

**Chapter 2**

_**At the lab...**_

As they arrived at the lab. As they entered, they did so with caution. They heard a mysterious voice, "I was excepting you, my dear Lab Rats" he said. "How do you know who we are?" asked Chase. "I know everything about you, my dear Chase," the man said calmly. Chase couldn't help but look at him with wide eyes. "Same goes for you, Adam and Bree," he continued still very calm. "Who are you?" asked Adam. "I _was_ your so called creator's partner when he made you!" he responded, slightly angry. "What do you want from us?" asked Bree with slight hesitation. "I want revenge by destroying one of his precious Lab Rats. I wonder which one it shall be," he continued while looking at Chase with a devious smile on his face.

He grabbed Chase and put a device to his ears that made a loud screeching noise. It made Chase fall to the ground in pain. Just as he was about to to do it again, the police came in and luckily Bree grabbed Adam and Chase before they could see them.

The polce arrested the man who attacked Chase and took him in jail where he belongs.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Chase! Chase! Wake up, please!" Bree exclaimed when see saw that Chase had passed out from the pain. "We need to take him back to the lab. Call Mr Davenport and tell him what happened so he can be prepared when we get there" said a very agitated Adam. Bree quickly pulled out her comunicator and they headed back tto the lab. And the whole time they were heading there all they could think about is 'I hope he's okay'

_**So what do you guys think. I just left you with a Cliffhanger. Mwahahaha aren't I evil. Anyway this story will be updated every weekend. See you soon!**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They finally arrived at the lab to find Davenport waiting for them to arrive. He gasped when he saw Chase's pale, white face. They told him exactly what had happened and then he scanned Chase to check on his bionics. Everything seemed normal and he only passed from the shock of everything that was happening and the pain. He told them that Chase was suppose to be fine and that he should wake up soon and if he didn't they were going to take him to a hospital.

After a few hours of excruciating waiting and three cups of coffee each, Chase finally woke up and everybody was quite so that they would hurt Chase's hearing. "Chase, how are you feeling?" whispered Davenport. "My head hurts... A Lot!" he exclaimed. "Okay, I'm just going to scan you again to see if you have any damage," He continued to whisper with a big grin on his face. Chase simply nodded and lied back down so he can be scanned. Everything seemed normal. They just gave Chase and Advil for the headache and everyone went to bed because they had a big day at school tomorrow with Leo. (**AN Pretend that this happened before their first day at school**)

The next day Adam and Bree were awaken by Leo loud screaming. And the strange thing was that he didn't wake Chase. "Chase, Chase!" Bree screamed trying to get his attention but nothing worked. She started to worry. "Adam go get Mr Davenport quick!" she exclaimed. She opened Chase's tube trying not to panic while she tried to wake Chase up. Mr Davenport quickly came in. "What happened?" he asked in a rather loud voice. "When Leo came in he started screaming But Chase didn't react and when I screamed his name he didn't respond" Bree replied. "Okay, we need to wake him up slowly." Adam went near him and shook him like a soda bottle. "Adam, STOP!" exclaimed Leo. Chase was surely awake now and he looked scared. Everybody started to ask him questions but he didn't answer. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down 'I can't hear you!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everybody gasped when they saw what Chase had written down. "Oh my God!" Bree exclaimed. "Mr Davenport, what are we going to do?" Leo asked. "I need to scan his bionic hearing to see what is going on and if we can fix it or not" Davenport grabbed the scanner and scanned Chase's ears. He looked very disappointed. "I am afraid that Chase isn't going to hear for a while," he said very disappointed."Why not?" Bree asked curiously. "Well I have yet to discover any machinery to fix hearing so until I do, I'll just have to download a sign language app on you, Adam and Chase and inform the school about our problem and ask them how they can help." He concluded with a deep sigh.

As they followed Mr Davenport, they had explained everything to Chase by writing and they had now finished downloading the app and they could understand Chase with ease. While Mr Davenport called the school, the Lab Rats and Leo got ready for school but Chase was hesitant to enter the tube.

_Italics-Sign Language_

"_What's wrong?" asked Bree. "I'm worried that the kids at school are going to make fun of me because I can't hear" he answered. "You shouldn't be worrying about. And if they do make fun of you, I'll punch them in the jaw, Okay?" answered Adam. "Okay. Thanks a lot you guys, for having my back" continued Chase with a smile on his face. _"Guys, you know I can't understand you, right." concluded Leo. Adam and Bree just laughed but Chase looked confused. It was going to be a long time before they all got used to this.

_**So that was chapter 4. Hope you like. See you next week.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry I didn't update last week, I had a major headache. You try to create some story with a headache! Sorry I snapped at you guys. We cool right? So here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**_

**Chapter 5**

_**Before school...**__ (Italics-sign language)_

"Okay, so are you guys ready for your first day of school?" asked Mr Davenport.

"_Are you ready for your first day of school?" Bree asked Chase. He simply just nodded. "Chase, you don't have to worry. I'm sure that no one will make fun of you. Hey, I doubt they will even notice us," she signed. "I hope your right, Bree" answered Chase as he grabbed his bag and got into Davenport's __car_. Bree just sighed and signaled Adam to come with her so they could leave for school.

_**At school…**_

Bree, Adam and Chase went straight for the head office to get their schedules and Bree and Chase made sure that they had every class together for the whole week so she would be able to translate for him when he needed it and lucky for them they did.

They headed to their first class and they were introduced. Nobody except the principle and the teachers knew about Chase and they were planning to keep it that way. The classes went smoothly no one asked about Chase. And now it was finally time for lunch and of course they needed to eat.

They arrived at the cafeteria. And Leo started explaining to them where they could and couldn't sit and by the time he was finished, Adam was already sitting with the cheerleaders. "That's where the jocks sit, we have to go warn him… and by we I mean you and Chase." Leo exclaimed. "Ok I'll go warn him while…" By the time Bree turned to Chase, he was also sitting at the cheerleader's table. "Oh no, they're gonna figure out that Chase is deaf, if we don't get him out of there!" Bree exclaimed also in a whisper.

They went over to Chase and tried to tell him but of course he couldn't understand them since they didn't use sign-language. This was not going to end well.

_**So that was chapter 5 hope you like it and remember that every time I miss a week I have a good reason!**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_(Italics-Sign Language)_

Since Chase couldn't understand them, Bree and Leo had to pull Chase out of there but it was too late.

The jocks had got to him; they started yelling at him and obviously he couldn't understand what they were saying but he knew that they were yelling so he pretended to be scared but it didn't work. They saw right through him. Before they could even start to beat him up, Bree came in and told them something that Chase couldn't understand. And they just left him alone with Bree._ He quickly signed to her, "What did you say to them to make them stop?" "I told them... that you were deaf and then they told me that they were sorry and that they didn't know" she replied. Chase had a look of utter sadness, disappointment and unbelievable anger. _Bree was about to apologize when Chase stormed off without signing a single word.

Bree was incredibly sorry, she knew that he didn't want anyone to figure out until he was happy enough and when he knew the other kids a little better than this. Bree quickly went to find Chase to tell him that she was sorry and to tell him that she didn't know what else to say or do.

She couldn't find him, so she called Adam and Leo for some extra help in finding Chase and apologizing to him. To say the truth Adam was very disappointed in Bree when she knew how Chase would react. But he also understood that Bree didn't know any other way for her to save Chase.

They searched everywhere, where they thought he could be; the library, the Computer lab and the Science lab. But the one place they didn't look was the Music Room. Chase was in there all along, looking at instruments and Music notes that he knew he might not be able to listen to for a long time. He stayed there until Adam found him in the middle of the room sobbing his eyes out. He grabbed and took him to the bathroom for some brotherly bonding.

_**So, there it is. How do you think it was and are you guys excited for Chase and his molecular keninces and this new guy Marcus? I wonder what is going to happen in the show and how I am going to interpret it in my story **_


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am so so so sorry guys but there is no new chapter today.**

**When I was writing Chapter 7, the power went out and a perfect chapter went down the drain. Again I am very sorry but I promise you that I will post a new chapter next week or die trying**

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Italics-Sign language**

Adam and Chase got to the bathroom but the thing was that Chase would not sign to him or even look at him. He was too upset.

"_Chase please talk to me" signed. Chase just looked away for a moment and sighed. "Now everybody knows that I'm deaf so I won't make any new friends... that I can't even talk to" signed Chase at the speed of light. They stopped for a moment and just looked at each other. "You know, Bree is really sorry for telling everyone your secret." "Yeah I know, she was only trying to protect me" Adam just nodded and signalled for Chase to follow him so they could find Bree and make up._

They soon found Bree and she was quick to hug Chase and ready to apologize but Chase beat her to it,_ "Bree, I am so sorry that I ran out on you, I know you were only trying to protect me" "Chase, I am the one who need to be sorry but I didn't know any other way to protect you... By the way, Chase where were you?" asked Bree. "Oh I was in the Music Room. Looking at the instruments and thinking about how I can't really listen to music" he concluded with a sad look on his face. "Maybe you can still listen to music" Adam signed. "Really how?" Chase signed back with a look of confusion on his face. "Just come with me" Adam signed as he ran to the Music Room with, Chase, Bree and Leo behind him. _"Where are we going?" asked Leo, who missed the whole conversation.

They soon arrived at the Music Room and lucky for them it was unlocked. As soon as they entered, Adam grabbed the guitar and signed to Chase so he can put his hands on the guitar. Adam started to play and Chase had a look of pure joy on his face_. "I can feel the vibrations so it's like I can hear Adam play the guitar." _Bree just smiled. Chase was actually enjoying himself.

The bell soon rang signalling that the lunch break was over and that they had to go to the last of their classes for the day.

The day quickly passed and the entire time, Chase was thinking about the new way that Chase could listen to music.

They arrived at home and Chase quickly grabbed Bree and Mr Davenport and he started_ "Bree, can you tell Mr Davenport what I am signing?" Bree nodded quickly. "Ok tell him that I want a guitar" "OK" _ "He said that he wants a guitar" She told Mr Davenport. And he quickly responded with a "What?!"

_**So there is chapter 7 and as something for myself the rest of this message will be in Maltese so I can let out some of my anger and also apologize for last week.**_

_**Mela jien nixtieq niskuza ruħi u fl-istess hin irrid ngħidilkom li ma tistgħux tibqgħu tibagħtuli dawn il-messaġġi meta jien inkun għajjiena ħafna wara ġimgħa skola allura ieqfu jew nieqaf nikteb jien.**_

_**Thank you and if you want to translate it do it and if you don't... Ok**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**___


	9. Chapter 8

_**Make sure to read the Author's Note after the story. It is really important**_

**Chapter 8**

"He wants a guitar," Bree repeated. "Ask him why he wants a guitar," answered Mr Davenport. _"Bree, can you please tell him that I already know how to play and that I can feel the vibration which is like I can hear the guitar" signed Chase with a pleading look on his face._ Bree repeated what he exactly signed as Mr Davenport just stood there watching Chase's expression change from hopeful to disappointed in a very short period of time.

It seemed that this one thing his heart so Mr Davenport just had to agree with this one wish so he said "Tell him that he can have one if he keeps his grades up," Bree signed what he said and Chase just gave him an 'areyouserious' look and then smiled and hugged Mr Davenport.

Mr Davenport seemed surprise by this action that Chase had made. The Lab Rats never hugged him even though they are very close to each other in a way that a father is with his children. Once the hug was over, Chase smiled at him and mouthed the word 'Thank-you' and went on his way to do his homework.

Then Bree jumped in and said "That is the first time I have seen Chase actually have a genuine smile on his face. Thank-you." Then also Bree went on her way to also do homework.

**Obviously since this is a Lab Rats story something has to go wrong**

_**So the thing I wanted to tell you is that I really do not like it when my readers leave me hateful comments that to tell you the truth sometimes make me cry. I will try to post every week but is I don't I apologize before time**_

_**Thank-you**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_3 days later..._

"Leo, come look at this!" Tasha screamed at Leo, who was doing homework in the dining room. "What's up?" he asked. "Just look" she said with a worried look. As the T.V continued to play, the reporter was saying that a prisoner had escaped the prison and they were saying that he was a mad scientist who invented crazy inventions. 'He's the guy who attacked Chase and that made him lose his hearing' Leo thought to himself. He couldn't believe this, he had to go warn the others and make sure that Chase doesn't have another freakout of his.

He went down to the lab, to find Adam and Bree fighting and yelling while Chase is at his desk doing homework. For a moment Leo thinks that it might be great to be deaf, then he mentally slaps himself for thinking that. "Guys, Guys!, GUYS!" he screams at the top of his lungs. Suddenly their fighting stopped and they were looking at Leo. "I need to talk to you both now" he said with a sad look. They quickly followed him away from Chase and asked "What's wrong?" "Remember that scientist that caused Chase to lose his hearing" They nodded. "Well... he escaped from prison and I have a feeling that he might be out looking for Chase" he concluded quickly. Adam and Bree simultaneously said "WHAT!?" "SHH, do you want Chase to think that something's wrong?" asked Leo. They quickly took the hint and shut up.

They all went to a different room and started asking questions. "When did he escape prison?" asked Bree. "About, a few hours ago" replied Leo. "Should we tell Chase?" Jumped in Leo after a short period of time. "I don't think that's a good idea unless you want Chase to have a panic attack. Maybe we could keep it a secret and try to watch his back" said Adam. These words shocked Leo and Bree, they never thought he would say something so smart. They looked at him with their mouths open. "What? When things start to involve my family, I get really smart, really quick!"

Bree quickly snapped out of her gaze and said "Maybe we could keep it a secret from Chase and protect him but we still need to tell Mr Davenport though." "Yeah, your right. Big D would be pissed if we didn't tell him what was going on and something happened to you guys" Leo said rather quickly. They all nodded and went off to find Mr Davenport and tell him what happened.

They finally found him trying to talk to Chase bbut failing miserably. He saw Bree, Adam and Leo and went over to them and said, "Guys, did you see the news! I was just trying to tell Chase but failed, BAD. Do you mind telling him?" "No! We are not going to tell him so he can have a panic attack and sink deeper into depression!" Bree snapped at him. Even though she picks on Chase, on the inside she really cares about him and would hate to see him get hurt physically and emotionally. "But we have to tell him or else he could be in grave danger and at complete risk of getting hurt more than he is. It's either you tell him or I do. Your choice." He put his foot down and crossed his arms.

Bree was ready to start to argue with him but she knew that he had a point and just stomped her foot, huffed and went over to Chase. "_Hey Chase, I've got something important to tell you" she signed. He smiled at her and signed "Yeah, sure. What is it?" _This was going to be hard.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **_(italics-sign language)_

"_Ok the thing I needed to tell you was... remember that mad scientist that took away your hearing?" He quickly looked away and tried to hold back the tears. "Yeah" he signed. She quickly went to him and engulfed him in a hug. "He escaped, didn't he?" he signed "How did you know?" she asked curiously. "You just told me," he signed with a fake smile, and then he realized. "HE ESCAPED! HOW DID HE ESCAPE? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" And then came the hyperventilating. "Chase come on, calm down" signed Adam with a look of worry on his face._

Chase did so and soon he was breathing normally again but still scared as hell. "So what are we going to do about Chase? We can't let him leave the house. It's too dangerous!" said Mr Davenport. "I don't think that's a good idea. He's not going down without a fight. You know how much he loves school" Bree said. "Well let's go ask him" concluded Adam as he started to walk away. Not far behind, Bree and Mr Davenport followed.

_They found Chase in front of the computer searching something on the internet. Bree touched him on the shoulder and started to sign. "Chase, we don't think that it is safe for you to go out, even to school so Mr Davenport suggested that until they find this psychopath you should just stay in the house" Bree signed looking a little sad. "I understand what you're saying... but what if this psychopath goes after you or Adam" Chase signed. _Bree told Mr Davenport what Chase signed and he obviously agreed with them and went to call the school, to tell them that Bree, Adam and Chase won't be attending school for a while. The one thought that was going through all their minds (except for Chase) was that they needed to protect Chase at all costs.

_**There you go hope you enjoy it. Make sure to let me know what to write next. See you soon.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Important Author's Note at the bottom. Please read especially if you are a hater or a troll. **_

**Chapters 11 (italics- sign language)**

It has been a couple of days since Adam, Bree and Chase have been seen out in public, but today they are going out to a quick trip to the get some baking things.

"_Hey, Chase do you want to came with us all to the shops. We need some things for our brownie recipe." Signed Bree. "No thanks, I don't feel so well. I think I'm catching a cold," signed back Chase. "Ok, make sure to take some medicine and to get some rest and remember to not let anyone in the house" signed Adam instead of Bree. "Kay Bye!" "Bye Chase!" signed Bree and Adam simultaneously._

As soon as the others left the house, Chase got some cold medicine and not long after he was out like a light. Little did he know, that there was an intruder in the house and that he had replaced the cold medicine with sleeping medicine and that he was going to get kidnapped by the man who took away his hearing.

When the others came back, they had found that Chase was nowhere in sight and that was when everyone started to worry. Bree tried to text him but there was no response back. Mr Davenport noticed that there was a note on the couch that was for him and that said:

**Dear Donald,**

**In case you haven't noticed, I am your old partner, Dr Jones Engwell and that I have kidnapped one of your precious Lab Rats. Chase, was it? I am planning to restore his hearing but not before I have a little fun with him. He will be returned to you in about two weeks or less, hearing restored and a lot of mental trauma. Hope this letter finds you well.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your& His Worst Nightmare.**

Davenport was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that he had just done such a horrible thing. He had just left one of his Lab Rats, who was temporarily deaf and who was completely vulnerable, home alone for two hours and let him get kidnapped. He showed the letter to all the others and just broke down crying with everyone else in complete shock and not wanting to believe a word they were reading and also thinking. What was he going to do to Chase?

_**Thank you for reading. Sorry for the delay on the chapter.**_

_**A few weeks ago, I received a very hurtful comment that really got to me by a guest named Face the Facts. Most of my friends and family told me that he/she was just trolling me and no matter what I am going to continue this story and I am going to finish it. All of you remember this, if you do not like a story do not leave hurtful comments to the writer, just don't read it and who ever this person was I DO NOT want to be the victim of cyber-bullying or even the starter so I have one thing to tell you. STFU and leave me alone.**_

_**Thankyou for reading this**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX **_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone was in shock. Mr Davenport had finally stopped crying and Bree had found a way to lock herself in the lab and then started sobbing. They were extremely worried by the fact that Chase was nowhere to be found because a psychopath kidnapped him and is probably going to hurt him in all the ways possible in a short period of two weeks.

Bree had finally come out of the lab with big, red and puffy eyes. Then the talking began. "Mr Davenport what are we going to do?" asked Bree. "I don't know" he said in a hushed whisper. "Can't we contact the police and tell them about the kidnapping?" asked Tasha. "You know we can't do that since they are **secretly **bionic" continued Mr Davenport. Tasha looked extremely saddened by this harsh comment but she also understood that these bionic humans are like his children besides she would be snappy like that is something happened to Leo.

They couldn't think of anything until someone very unexpected remembered something about their bionics. "Wait, didn't Mr Davenport install a GPS app so he would be able to know where we are at all times?" said Adam with a slight smile. They all looked at Mr Davenport to see if it's true and he said "He's right! After the whole, sneaking off to school thing, I installed a GPS app" and he ran off to the lab, to his computer, ready to search for Chase, when he found another note saying:

**Dear Donald,**

**If you are going to try to search for Chase, YOU CAN'T. I have made sure to set a password on all of Chase's applications. If you don't get it right after three tries, Chase will shut down for a week like a potato. Do not worry when I bring him back the password will be gone. See you soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dr Jones Engwell.**

Mr Davenport couldn't believe it. Jones was always one step ahead of him. Half of him felt like he should just give up and wait the two weeks for Chase. But the other half of him knew that Chase was the weakest and the youngest of the three and that he was still getting used to the whole deaf thing. He just didn't know what to do!

_**Hope you enjoy this. I know this is short but enjoy the whole Donald angst. Ok ...Bye**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A week has passed and nothing but worrying and arguing over calling the police had happened. They had never acted this crazy before although they did just lose a family member to a mad scientist wanting to make their lives a living hell.

When Tasha saw that Adam was being so quiet, Bree had not texted anyone since Chase's kidnapping and Leo hadn't watched a single cartoon or play a single video game, she started to get worried and even asked Donald if he could help them in any way.

They had gone searching for Chase in all the warehouses they could possibly search in an entire week with absolutely no luck at all. Since they could not access Chase's GPS they had to just wing it and hope that they would get to Chase before _he _would do anything that could harm him permanently.

Later that day, Mr Davenport had a family meeting to discuss their next strategy plan, to try and find Chase. While they were talking, Bree jumped and said, "Mr Davenport, if Chase has super senses, can't you just tap into his super sight and see where he is" Donald face palm'd. He couldn't believe that he didn't think of that.

He quickly ran to the lab and went on the computer. He searched and searched and finally he was able to see a clear image of a lab. He called Adam and Bree and told them it worked and to see the image. Bree quickly recognized it and said, "That's the lab we went to, where Chase lost his hearing!" And with that she ran off to change in her mission suits but Mr Davenport quickly stopped her when he saw the mad scientist pick up Chase and leaving. Chase was coming home!

_**There it was. Sorry I didn't post for a long time. My mum grounded me and I wasn't allowed to use my computer until now.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX **_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

So Chase was coming home. Everyone should be excited right... WRONG! They are too worried of the fact that he could be hurt in any way possible. They were so worried that they barely heard the doorbell ring and even when they did, they waited a couple of minutes before answering it. Little did they know what was waiting behind that door.

There he was, unconscious and wearing the same clothes he wore before they last saw him. Mr Davenport was the one who answered the door. He was shocked.

He was so shocked that he couldn't even move, but he quickly snapped out of it and started checking his pulse which was very weak and doing so, he found plenty of bruises on his arms and had only now noticed the bruises and cuts on his face.

He quickly called for Adam and Bree, who were quick to arrive. Davenport demanded that Adam picks up Chase and takes him to the lab.

He was on his way to the lab when Bree pulled him over and asked "Is he going to be okay?" He answered her sincerely and said "I don't know" And with that, he ran off to the lab to try and help Chase.

He saw that everything was fine with Chase, if you looked at him with his clothes on but once you take off his shirt, you couldn't help but cry. He had bruises all over his chest and on his back, written in cuts was _Weak _and _Foolish. _ Those were the things that made Davenport want to punch a wall and Adam, go after this guy and rip his limbs off because he deserved it.

Davenport started to check him over carefully. He disinfected his cuts and bandaged them.

He noticed that Chase had blood all over his backside of his pants. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't have happened. He slowly took off Chase's pants and saw that his boxers also had blood on them and that was when he knew.

He told Adam to get Chase a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt. Adam did as he was told and was soon back with the clothes.

Davenport slipped them on Chase and asked Adam to watch over Chase while he told the others the news on Chase.

Adam nodded and went and sat next to Chase, ready to let the tears fall.

Donald went to the living room to tell the ladies and Leo, the news on Chase.

He found Bree sobbing on the couch and Tasha unsuccessfully trying to calm her down. Then there was Leo, who was trying to calm himself down by talking to himself. Donald called them over and told them everything about Chase's currant condition including the bruises, cuts and even the suspected rape.

Bree was about to say something but a loud scream beat her to it. They instantly knew who it was. Chase!

_**There you have it you guys. What do you think should happen next? But I got a few tricks up my sleeves. Remember a few chapters ago I mentioned that Chase wanted a guitar. Well that will be coming up in Chapter 16. Stay tuned.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	16. Author's Note 2

Sorry Guys this is not a chapter.

I need to tell you something. Since my annual exams are coming up, I really can't post any new chapters. The only reason I posted a new chapter for my other story is because I wrote it last week.

Please don't hate me.

The next chapter will be on the 3rd of March because my exams end on the 28th of February.


	17. Chapter 15

_**Guess who is back!**_

**Chapter 15**

Adam was keeping a watchful eye on Chase. He noticed that he was breathing normally but he had so many cuts and bruises on his face and arms. It made him want to hit the wall in frustration.

He couldn't believe that he had let his little brother get kidnapped by a psycho maniac. That simple thought sent him on the verge of tears. He wiped them away because he knew he had to be strong for his family.

All of a sudden he saw Chase's eyes flicker open and a look of happiness overcame Adam. He embraced Chase in a big hug and started crying on Chase's shoulder.

Then Chase pulled away to quick to process and huddled in the corner of the lab, rocking back and forth, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

Adam was going to try and comfort him by touching him on the shoulder but as soon as he got anywhere near him, Chase started screaming with fear.

Adam was instantly worried Chase. He didn't know what to do about it. Chase didn't let him go anywhere near him without screaming for his life. He wished that Mr Davenport was here. He would know what to do.

As if on cue Mr Davenport appeared with a worried look on his face. "Adam, what happened?" he asked. "I don't know. He woke up and when I went to hug him he went crazy and now I can't go anywhere near him without him freaking out." He said on the verge of tears. "Let me try" said Davenport.

"Chase" called Mr Davenport. Chase looked at him and squeezed into a tighter ball. 'Well, at least he can hear me.' He thought. "Hey, buddy. It's me Davenport. Why are you hiding from us? We just want to help" he said looking worried and slowly coming closer to Chase.

"No, you don't want to help me. You just want to hurt me like the mean man" replied Chase. The strange thing was that Chase was using sign language as he talked and he was talking like a five year-old. "Chase, how old are you?" asked Davenport. Chase hesitated but answered "Six, why?"

Everyone had a look of worry on their faces. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

This mad man had made Chase believe he was a six year-old again.

"Did that mean man hurt you?" asked Tasha. Chase slowly nodded. "Well, don't worry. We won't hurt you, I promise." continued Tasha. "Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?" asked Chase. "Yes, honey"

Chase slowly got out of the corner and went next to Tasha, while avoiding eye contact with everyone.

He seemed to be nervous and also a bit tired, so Tasha had noticed. "Why don't I take you upstairs and put you down for a nap?" she asked him hoping he would say yes.

He again nodded and they left for one of the guest bedrooms. He slowly got in the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Tasha went back down to the lab to see exactly what the heck had happened.

As soon as everyone was in the lab, Tasha asked them "Why does Chase think he's a six year-old?"

Everyone was silent. "It may be the fact that he went through a traumatic experience and this is his way of dealing with it or that scientist messed with Chase's chip and made him think he's a six year-old" Davenport stopped to take a breath, "By the way, Tasha how did you deal with him so easily? I could never get him to do what I wanted him to, when he was younger"

"I guess it may be the fact that I am a woman. He sees me as kind and caring." Then she noticed that the kids were awfully quiet, "Adam, Bree, Leo, can you come here for a moment?"

They got near her and then she said "Talk to me"

"I thought that everything was going to be ok since Chase is back but I guess I was day dreaming" Bree said on the verge of tears. "I thought I was going to have my little brother who I was going to annoy again" said Adam. "I thought I was going to be able to watch cartoon and play videogames with him" said Leo.

"I guess we were all wrong" said Bree as they all walked away giving them the cold shoulder.

_**It feels so good to be back. Tell me what you think about the plot twist. About Bree, Adam and Leo turning their back on Chase. Tell me what you think should happen next.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_The next day..._

Since Adam, Bree and Leo had started to ignore Chase they had decided that it was best for them to start going back to school. Davenport had to agree with them or otherwise they would have caused a tantrum.

Then Davenport had a meeting with his attorney because one of his products had malfunctioned and ended up burning some lady's hair off. It might sound funny but it really isn't.

That only leaves Tasha and Chase. They are going to be staying home.

Chase, for obvious reasons and Tasha, to take care of him.

This should be interesting.

As soon as the kids and Davenport left, the sound of steps echoed through the house and Tasha instantly knew who it was.

Chase walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes tiredly and sat down at the bar.

Tasha walked over to him and then asked, "What would you like for Breakfast, Chase?"

He then responded while stuttering, "Cereal, w-will be j-just fine p-please"

"Ok, Honey but you don't have to be shy. I'm just here to help. Now, would you like Coco Pops or Frosties?" she then asked.

"Coco Pops, please" he said in a low tone and then smiled at her.

She smiled back and gave him his cereal with milk. Tasha cleaned up the kitchen while Chase finished his cereal.

And as soon as he was done, he put his bowl in the sink and rinsed it off with water.

Tasha saw this and smiled to herself and then thought, 'Even though he thinks he is 6 he still has the manners that he always did' She then spoke up and said "Hey Chase, why don't we go and get you out of those sweats and into some actual clothes huh?"

He agreed by nodding his head and then followed Tasha downstairs.

Once they entered the lab, Chase entered his capsule and was quickly changed into his usual clothes and went near Tasha and asked while still signing, "Do you need any help with chores or anything?"

Tasha was shocked. Not one of the kids had ever asked her if she ever needed help and when she asked them, they only groaned and whined until they finished their certain chore. She didn't notice that she was now staring at Chase until he walked over to her and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She then replied still shocked, "Um, sure Chase but only if you want to"

"Don't worry, I really want to help you"

They then spent the next few hours cleaning the house and the clothes and to say that Chase was tired is an understatement, he was downright exhausted.

Tasha then sent him upstairs to take a nap while she relaxed in front of the T.V. until everybody got home.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Davenport couldn't understand how Engwell had made Chase think he was a six year old.

He also couldn't believe how well Tasha had handled him. When Chase was younger he was so rebellious.

He would do the opposite of whatever he would tell him to do.

He also couldn't believe Adam, Bree and Leo. They are acting like Chase isn't Chase at all, like he is a different person completely.

But in reality he just has a smaller mental capacity than 16 year-old Chase.

'When Chase was six he used to read 900 page novels in an hour... for fun' thought Davenport as he entered the living room after his meeting.

After he greeted Tasha with a kiss, he decided that he should go check on Chase. He was fast asleep.

But he seemed to be having a nightmare. He knew exactly what to do.

He went next to Chase and grabbed Chase's hand into his and began to stroke his hair.

Chase instantly calmed down and squeezed Davenport's hand and smiled in his sleep. Davenport always knew what to do when it came to Chase.

Little did Davenport know that Tasha was watching everything that was happening. She went next to them and touched Davenport on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. She signalled for him to go outside. He nodded.

But first he spoke to Chase real quick and said, "Bist du gut?" and Chase replied "Ja" and then and only then Davenport left the room.

Tasha was waiting outside of the room and when he came out she asked him "What was that? And what did you say to him?"

"Oh, when Chase was younger, he used to have really bad nightmares and he couldn't wake up from them, so I would do that until he was calm again. And when Chase was five I taught him German and I would say that and he would reply subconsciously." He replied like it was nothing.

She couldn't believe how close he was to Chase and he didn't know it. She laughed a little at this and walked away shaking her head, which left a very confused Davenport alone.

_-Line Break-_

Adam, Bree and Leo were having a little meeting in the lab about Chase.

Bree was first to say anything with "Did we really abandon Chase in his moment of need?"

Then Leo replied "Yeah, yeah we did"

And then Adam jumped in and yelled "We are horrible people!"

"We should go apologize to Davenport and Tasha for turning our backs on them and Chase" said Adam out of the blue.

The others just nodded and left to find the others.

They hoped Davenport and Tasha would accept their apology.

_**Hey. So what do you think? I have some news. I am not going to be here for the first month of April. Since most of you have spring break here in malta we have easter holidays and my parents decided that they wanted to visit family in England so I won't be able to update until the week after. I am very sorry.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Adam, Bree and Leo soon found Tasha and Davenport in the kitchen chatting about something. They went up to them and seemed to freeze in front of them. They couldn't find the words that they needed.

That was until Bree said "We just wanted to say sorry for the way we acted before. We were expecting Chase to come back and everything would go back to normal. We promise we won't do it again. Right guys?" The two other who seemed to be cowering in fear behind her, just nodded.

"Bree, it took a lot to come and apologize to us, but really we just need you to help us with Chase, he may look 16 but he has the mind of a 6 year old Chase and not to mention that he is still a little bit deaf" responded Davenport.

Bree just nodded until she heard the last part, "Wait, he is still deaf"

"Yeah, didn't you notice that he was signing while he was talking?" this time, replied Tasha.

"No, I was in too much of a shock to notice that"

-Line Break-

"Well, I think I should go check on Chase" said Davenport as he got up from where he was sitting and then left.

When he got to the room, he found that Chase was nowhere to be seen.

He tried to stay calm. 'I should go check the lab, he's probably there.' He then ran to the elevator and went down to the lab and luckily Chase was there, working on something on the computer.

"Hey, Chase, what are you up to?" asked Davenport obviously curious.

"Oh hey Dad! I woke up and was bored so I came down here to play a game or something" said Chase happily also using sign-language.

Only then, he remembered that Chase called him dad until he was 10.

He then asked Chase, "Do you have problem hearing sometimes?"

Chase nodded.

"Is that why you're still using sign-language?"

Chase again nodded and then said "I sometimes can't hear anything or anyone but I can see you mouthing the words, but it gets kid of hard."

"How about I try and build you a hearing aid so it may increase your hearing ability?"

Chase nodded but then said "Can't we just buy a hearing aid?"

"But that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" he said as a reply.

Chase just smiled and went back to his game.

Davenport smiled as well and went to his work place and tried to figure out how to build a hearing aid.

"Chase, can you come over here?" Davenport yelled from across the room, but Chase didn't even seem to flinch.

'It must be what he was talking about when he said sometimes he can't hear' he thought to himself.

He then got close to Chase and tapped him on the shoulder and then said "Can you hear me?"

Chase then said "No not right now" using a hushed tone since he couldn't hear himself talk.

Davenport then mouthed the words 'follow me' and went into another room with Chase following nearby.

He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote 'I am going to measure your ears for your aids okay'

Chase read it and then nodded.

Davenport finished the measurements and mouthed 'You can go'.

Chase stayed put and then said "Can I watch you make them?"

Davenport simply nodded and started building, with Chase nearby.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Adam, Bree and Leo walked into lab because they needed to talk about... stuff. Well they did anyway.

Now they were mesmerized by the fact that Chase was arguing with Davenport like they used to before everything that happened.

They were arguing about who was better Albert Einstein or Ben Franklin. And obviously Chase was winning the argument between the two.

After a while of watching them argue, Davenport noticed that they were there and he looked embarrassed at how childish he was acting. He signalled for Chase to stop with the argument. Chase stopped as soon as he saw them and went and hid behind Davenport in fear.

Davenport was confused at first and then it hit him, Chase isn't used to seeing Bree and Leo in their older forma and he has never seen Leo before.

"Chase, do you remember who these are?" Chase shook his head no and Davenport continued.

"Well this is your sister, Bree. This is your brother, Adam and this is your step-brother, Leo" said Davenport as he pointed at them.

Chase seemed confused. "Why are Bree and Adam so big?"

He did not know how to answer to that.

"Well you see, do you remember when you were with that bad man?" he asked

Chase just nodded.

"While you were there, he did something to your memory so you can't remember who certain people are and what they look like" Davenport lied straight through his teeth.

Chase seemed to believe it.

And then Bree noticed that Chase had something in his ear and asked Davenport. "What does Chase have in his ear?"

"Oh, that is his new bionic hearing aids, to help him hear better" he replied.

Bree just nodded.

"Hey, Chase do you want to go play some video games?" asked Leo after an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Chase nodded in excitement and followed Adam and Leo upstairs.

_Upstairs..._

Tasha saw the three boys playing video game and at that moment she knew that everything was going to be ok.

_**I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't post last week. I had a dance rehearsal that I couldn't afford to miss and**_ _**then afterwards**_ _**we went out to celebrate how great me and my cousins were. And by the time we got home it was already 9p.m. So please forgive me : (**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tasha chose the correct moment to call out the guys for dinner, mostly because Adam and Leo were in the middle of wrestling over a dumb video game while Chase was playing by himself and obviously winning.

They all went and sat down by the dinner table and ate their food quietly until they finished.

After dinner Mr Davenport decided that he should ask Chase what had happened when he was with the lunatic doctor. **(AN: That doctor was arrested after he turned himself in)**

He went up to Chase, who was sitting on the couch and sat next to him.

"Chase, do you remember what the bad man did to you?" he asked kindly.

Chase simply nodded his head.

"Can you tell me exactly what he did to you?"

"H-he tried to m-make me h-hear again but only after he'd make me do bad things and sometimes did bad things to me" he replied in a hushed tone.

"What sorts of bad things?"

"He would m-make me take off my clothes and he would hit me when I didn't and he would ..." Chase stopped and stared wide-eyed in front of him.

"Chase?" Davenport said as he touched his shoulder.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled "I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried.

"Chase, he isn't here. He can't hurt you anymore. It's me daddy, come back to me Chase" Davenport begged.

"Daddy" Chase simply whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Davenport picked Chase up and took him into the lab, where Chase would rest peacefully. He putted him in his capsule and dimmed the lights. And then just stood there watching Chase as he slept and let a loan single tear slip down his cheek.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I am a horrible father" Davenport said to himself as he watched Chase sleeping.

"Oh, I doubt that" said Tasha as she snuck up on him.

"Oh really, what kind of parent would ask his son to tell him something that was traumatic for him and then send him into a flashback?" Davenport said with tears in his eyes.

"A good one. You only wanted to figure out what had happened and then find a way that you can help Chase get through this and then find a way to turn him back into the 16 year old boy we all know and love" she said.

"How did you know that I was planning on doing that?" he said amazed.

"Oh please, I can read you like a book" she said with a smile on her face. "Come on, why don't we go upstairs and have a cup of coffee?" she then asked.

"Yeah, I really need it" he said with a smile on his face.

_Upstairs..._

While Donald and Tasha drank their coffee, Bree entered the room and she looked at them.

They looked exhausted, they had bags under their eyes and their hair was seriously messed up.

They really needed a break.

"Hey, why don't you guys go on a date night while the guys and I watch Chase? You guys look like you could use a break" she said.

"Bree, I think Chase is a bit too much to handle, you haven't seen him when you're not around" said Tasha.

"Oh come on, how hard can he possibly be?" she asked.

"Alright, I'll let you take care of him. Tomorrow night, okay" Donald said as he looked mischievious.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Tonight Bree was going to watch Chase while Davenport and Tasha went out on a date night.

The boys are also going to help her with Chase.

"Ok, guys were leaving" said Tasha as she walked downstairs putting on her earrings.

"Chase, be good for Bree, Adam and Leo, ok?" said Davenport as he searched for his car keys, which were in his pocket the entire time.

"Ok daddy, I'll be good" Chase said as he went up the Davenport and gave him a hug.

While they were hugging, Davenport whispered something into Chase's ear.

Chase nodded at his statement and smiled deviously.

No one seemed to notice except for Tasha who had a knowing grin on her face as she saw Chase nodding in agreement.

"See you guys later, make sure that Chase is in bed by 10pm and no scary movies either" said Tasha as she walked out the door.

"Be good, guys" said Davenport as they finally left the house.

"So, what do you guys want to have for dinner" asked Bree as she looked through the cupboards.

"I want pizza" said Chase.

"Ok, I think we should order out because I do not trust any of you with the oven or the stove." Said Bree as she picked up the phone and called the pizza place.

Once the pizza arrived, everyone dug in and didn't leave a crumb.

They watched a couple of movies and cartoons until it was 10pm.

"Chase, it's time for you to go to sleep" said Bree, yawning herself.

"No, I don't wanna" said Chase stubbornly.

"But you heard what daddy said, you have to be in bed by 10pm" said Adam.

"NO, I don't care!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

Bree ran after him. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him.

"Chase!" she yelled "Where are you?!"

As she was searching in the lab, she heard Davenport pull into the driveway.

"Uh, Oh" she said to herself.

_**Well, I'm cutting it off here. I'm guessing you know what is going to happen next... so HELP ME OUT BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"UH OH, what am I going to do?! I can't find Chase and Davenport is going to walk through that door at any minute" said Bree as she pointed to the front door. And as if on cue the front door opened and in walked in Tasha and Mr Davenport.

"Hey, guys. How was tonight?" asked Tasha.

"Uh... it was great. We ate some pizza and watched a movie." said Leo.

"So... where's Chase?" asked Davenport trying his hardest not to laugh.

"He is in his capsule, fast asleep" said Adam.

"Oh, ok. I should go check on him. He is starting to remember certain things that happened to him in his dream" said Davenport as he was about to leave.

"NO!" yelled Bree as she used her super speed to get in front of him and block the staircase.

"Why not?" asked Davenport acting confused.

"He's fast asleep and I have just checked on him" said Bree rather quickly.

"Bree, what are you hiding from us?" asked Tasha, crossing her arms.

"Uh... uh... ok, I lost Chase somewhere in this house after I told him to go to bed" said Bree.

She was expecting them to yell at her for being so irresponsible and for not handle Chase like she should have but instead they...LAUGHED.

"Why are you guys laughing? I just lost Chase and can't find him." Said Bree, slightly angry.

"Chase, come out of your hiding place" yelled Davenport.

And then and there, Chase came running down the stairs and jumped into his dad's arms and thankfully Chase was light and small so he could easily be carried.

Bree was at a loss of words. Why would they do this to her? Make her think that she lost her little brother.

"Honey, we wanted to teach you that taking care of a kid is hard work and even though Chase looks older he still is young in his mind and can still squeeze into the smallest and of course he is smarter that you, Adam and Leo combined" said Tasha smirking.

"Ok, you're right I keep thinking that that Chase is his 16 year old self and I should treat him normally but I know that I can't. I'm sorry" said Bree.

"It's ok, Bree" said Davenport.

"What do you mean I'm sixteen?!" said Chase out of the blue.

_**Uh OH! They had to go say that in front of Chase! Ah well what do you think? **_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	26. author note

**Hello, People who read this story. **

**The reason I am not going to update today is because I have a broken finger and it is very hard to type with.**

**In fact it took me over half an hour to type this.**

**Sorry!**


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"_What do you mean I'm 16?" said Chase out of the blue._

Everybody was scared. What would they say to him? Can they actually tell him the truth?

"OK, Chase. If I tell you will you promise not to freak out?" said Davenport.

"What, I can't hear you." Signed Chase.

"Bree could you translate?" asked Davenport.

"Sure" said Bree and then she signed what Davenport had to say.

"Tell him, that he needs to look in the mirror first" he said and then Bree signed.

Chase looked and was confused at what he saw.

"Why do I look so much older than I know I am?" signed Chase frowning.

"He said why does he look so much older than he knows" said Bree.

"Tell him that the scientist that kidnapped him did something to his chip that made him think that he is younger" said Davenport.

Bree signed to Chase and when she was done, he fell on the couch and signed "I remember"

"What do you remember, Chase?" signed Bree back not really paying attention to the others.

"I remember what he did to my chip. He told me that he was going to fix my hearing and that if I moved I would regret it, I was uncomfortable so I moved a little bit and he shocked me and then the next thing I remember was that I was here with Davenport" Chase said but he then fainted from exhaustion.

"What did he say?" asked Davenport.

"He told me that he remembers" she then continued to tell them the full story, "and then he called you Davenport not dad"

"I think he's back" said Leo.

_**Well Leo, you can't be sure about that. You know I like to change things up. So what do you guys think? TELL ME! **_

_**Remember. When life gives you lemons, chuck them at people you hate!**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Waiting for Chase to wake up was absolute torture.

And every time they try to speed up the process, it never works.

Not even a nuclear bomb could wake him up right now. He was in a deep, distressful sleep that Chase would have to suffer through until he could no longer take it and wake up.

What the rest of the family didn't know was that Chase, right now was remembering everything that had happened to him during that week with that madman who was called a scientist.

Every single tortured memory was making Chase more distressed as time went by. It was a living hell in his mind.

After about an hour of Chase tossing and turning, he started to show signs that he was about to wake up which he did.

He woke up suddenly in the living room with no one around. The last thing he remembered was being with that madman in his lab and now he was back in his own home. He couldn't be happier but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him that he was forgetting something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He needed to see everyone and show them that he was here and he wanted them to tell him that everything was ok and that he was going to be fine. This was because even though he was happy to see his family he was still scared of everything that had happened to him during those awful days. He didn't want to relive those memories.

He went and searched for his family that he wanted comfort from so bad. He finally found them in the lab, talking quietly between themselves. They all seemed to have a worried look on their faces and seemed very sad.

"Um... guys?" said Chase in an almost whisper. They all looked at him in surprise.

They all slowly approached him, looking at him like he would break at any second.

Chase didn't notice, as he was looking at the ground, afraid of their reaction.

"Chase, how old are you?" asked Tasha. To Chase, it seemed like a dumb question but he answered it anyway.

"I am sixteen" he answered still looking at the ground too scared of what their reaction was going to be and oddly she hugged him.

Chase did not like the idea of anyone touching because it brought back to many bad memories so Chase quickly slipped out of her grasp and went near the wall where nobody was looking. He slipped down the wall and tried to prevent the bad memories from coming back to him. Unknowingly he triggered his force field so no one could help him tell the past from the present.

_**How do you guys like the story so far? Hey, I am sorry I didn't update last week but my uncle was heading to Australia for some time and I needed to go to the airport with my parents. I know that you guys are probably really mad at me and I agree, I probably would be mad at myself as well**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX **_


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

They all saw how Chase had slid down the wall and triggered his force field by accident which meant that they could not go anywhere near him but they could try and talk to him.

"Chase, it's me Bree" said Bree very calmly.

"Can you let me in so we can talk without them" she then said approaching him.

Chase then looked up at her and she could see the fear in his eyes as he looked at her wondering if she was going to hurt him or not.

He looked down again and lifted his hand and made a small square in which Bree could pass through easily.

She sat down next to him and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Chase, can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked after a few minutes.

"You guys have to understand that even though I am here with you guys, there are still some things that I just can't handle." He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"I understand that but we were just so happy that you were back to your age, Tasha got a little too excited..." she said but was interrupted by Chase.

"What do you mean back to my own age?" he asked curiously and confused at what she said.

"You mean you don't remember" she then said.

Chase shook his head.

"I think that it is better if Davenport filled you in on that part because I barely understand it myself but first we need to get out of this" she said ever so calmly.

He nodded and took a deep breath and slowly the force field started to fade and eventually disappeared.

Now it was time for a family meeting.

_**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been trying to learn a new language, I have been fussing over my new story which should be coming out soon and I am so worried about my exam results and I AM FREAKING OUT!**_


End file.
